


Caged Dog

by eevaeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba is his, and his alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Dog

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this up pretty fast and I didn't really read it over because I'm super tired but maybe I will tomorrow. Anyways, I hope it's not too bad and that you enjoy it :) 
> 
> Possessive behaviour and aggressive men are my jam, pass me the bread thank you. 
> 
> Will probably end up writing trashy smut with this pairing someday.
> 
> follow me on tumblr http://eevaeon.tumblr.com/

It was strange how quickly things changed. One minute, Kyoutani can’t stand the guy and would give anything if it just meant he could play volleyball in peace three million miles away from him. The next minute he wants to be at his side twenty-four seven. How ridiculous.

 

He’s not really quite sure how it happened, really. It was probably gradual. It was gradual. Something that was anger and hatred and disgust slowly leaked out. Once that was gone, he was empty. And then, one by one, emotion by emotion, Yahaba filled him up.

 

Friendship. Longing. Romance.

 

Kyoutani had never experienced anything like this before. Honeslty, he had never thought that he would. Yahaba changed everything.

 

Kyoutani had tried so hard to push the boy away at first. He had insulted, argued, and yelled. He even fought him once. Not full on, just light jabs, shoves, pushing each other against walls. He had tried glaring, had tried growling, had tried anything to get the other out of his space.

 

But Yahaba managed to weasel his way in.

 

It was slow. Really fucking slow. It began with weeks of reduced shouting, less wall-slamming. Then even the insults died down, until it was more wry sarcasm than genuine contempt. The arguing was almost non-existent, and when it was there, it seemed more like play than fight. 

 

Somehow, Kyoutani found himself eating lunch with Yahaba and Watari. One lunch turned into two turned into three turned into every single day. Then somehow they were studying together every Monday. Studying turned into buying sneakers on Saturday.

 

Then Watari got a girlfriend. 

 

Kyoutani found himself spending lunch breaks with Yahaba alone. Awkward silences quickly became full of lively debates, discussion, and snarking. And then, all of a sudden, Kyoutani was walking the setter home every evening. 

 

Kyoutani is pretty sure he confessed first. It embarrasses him, but he did it and he doesn’t regret it. 

 

Yahaba had looked so cute, standing in front of his door with his hands trembling by his sides. He had looked so cute, face pink and brown eyes nervous. Kyoutani remembers that he was equally anxious. He hadn’t even meant to say anything, but before he knew it he had gone ahead and told Yahaba he wanted him. 

 

No, really. He said to Yahaba, “I want you.”

 

And Yahaba had let him.

 

And really, that was it. Yahaba was his. All his. Yahaba belonged to Kyoutani.

 

Yahaba would definitely kill him if he ever heard something like that, but Kyoutani maintains it just the same. 

 

In the end, Kyoutani owns Yahaba. 

 

His mind. His body. His heart. 

 

All belong to Kyoutani.

 

And that’s why it makes him so furious when others touch Yahaba. It makes him so furious when others talk to the brown-haired boy. It makes him so furiou when his classmates even dare look at the teen. 

 

It’s irrational, he knows. He’s being possessive and controlling and all sorts of other bad adjectives but he really, really can’t help it. 

 

Kyoutani tries oh so hard not to let it show. He tries to not growl or glare when someone comes up to his Yahaba, asking about the homework or about a math question. Even when Kyoutani wants to scream, “DO IT YOURSELF!” he doesn’t. He tries not to punch anything or storm off when someone else wants to practice with Yahaba during volleyball club. Even when Kyoutani wants to scream, “HE’S MY SETTER! HIS TOSSES BELONG TO ME!” he doesn’t. 

 

He seethes and sulks, but he doesn’t act out. He wants to though. He wants to show everyone that Yahaba is his, and his alone. He wants it so bad, but he tries to hide it the best he can. His jealousy makes him monstrous, he thinks.

 

Who could love a monster?

 

He thinks that Yahaba knows, though. It’s one of the many ways that Yahaba is perfect for him. Not perfect, but perfect for him. God, Yahaba annoys the shit out of him usually. But he’s so good to him. It’s awful. 

 

Kyoutani can see that Yahaba is trying to make things better. Yahaba doesn’t linger to talk with classmates, doesn’t touch anyone else if he doesn’t have to. Yahaba is so, so good to him like that. 

 

It helps Kyoutani to restrain himself, and lock up his urges the way he wants to lock Yahaba up. He would, if he thought that Yahaba would let him get away with it. 

 

It’s a fantasy of his. Locking Yahaba up. Putting him in his room and taking the key. Kyoutani dreams of keeping his Yahaba away from the world, so only Kyoutani can have him. Kyoutani has woken up from those dreams countless times, boxers soaked through.

 

Kyoutani is so dirty. He doesn’t deserve someone like Yahaba. 

 

He doesn’t deserve Yahaba, so he clings even tighter. He grips the taller boy with his claws, and makes sure that he can never leave him. He marks the brunette up, covering his body with proof of his love. Of his ownership.

 

With this, he’s able to satisfy himself enough to hold himself back. He’s able to keep himself from doing something crazy. He thinks that maybe Yahaba doesn’t know the extent of his awfulness. 

 

But at night, when Kyoutani gets to hold his lover and keep him tight against him, he thinks that maybe Yahaba knows. When Kyoutani grips the other’s body like he wants to crawl inside his very bones, he thinks that Yahaba knows.

 

Because those nights, Yahaba will lazily pet him and reassure him that he’d never leave.

 

“I love my mad dog very much,” Yahaba will murmur against his skin. And then, Yahaba will lightly dig his nails in and scrape, causing beads of blood to pop out of Kyoutani’s fair skin. 

 

Maybe he belongs to Yahaba as much as Yahaba belongs to him. 


End file.
